The Ghost I Fell In Love
by schmurles
Summary: Ally is just a teenage girl, when her best friend's mother's friend son is in a coma. He can only contact her only because of the hatred she has with him. But what happens when she help him find his killer and what if they both fall in love in the mean time before he can go back? Will he be able to get to his real body?
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost I Fell In Love

Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Austin and Ally, but I wished I did, but enjoy.

Ally's POV

_Hi my name is Allyson Dawson but please call me Ally since I prefer that much better. I go to Marino High School. Well I'm a senior who is about to graduate. But I am totally suffering high school. Why? Well there are social status at my school. There's popular, geeks, goth and etc. Have you watched Mean Girls__**(1) **__Well that is basically the main reason of our school. I'm in the middle means that I'm not so popular but sometimes I have guys give me their numbers but I don't take it. I have one friend, her name is Patricia De Le Rosa. But call her Trish, and if you call her by her full name she will make you suffer. Well i have to go to school since I'm going to be late in ten minutes._

"Ally! Hurry up, you'll be late for school!" My dad yelled while I was putting my songbook in my bag and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and took an apple from the basket and took a bite.

"Bye dad, I'll see you when I come back from work," I said with a mouthful and kissed him on the cheek and walked out with keys in my hand and drove my car to school. I reached to Marino High School and went to go park my car in the parking lot and got out, locked it and went inside the school and found Trish by my locker reading People Magazine.**(2) **

"Hey Trish," I smiled walking up to her as she puts her magazine done.

"Hey," She said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at her.

"Well, do you know Austin Moon?" She asked me. I sighed and annoyed that she is talking about him again.

"Yeah, you always talk about how he is handsome and cute and have an amazing voice," I nodded.

"Well, now he is in the hospital in a coma," She said sadly.

"Oh, what happened?" I asked getting interested in the story.

"Well, it says that his car was flipped over and luckily people got him out of the car before his car was lit on fire," Trish read out from the magazine.

"Well, at least he is in the hospital not making music then I'm glad that I stayed here not caring," I sighed as I begin to walked away.

"Hey, I'm gonna go visit him, do you want to go?" Trish asked me. I turned around and walked up to her.

"How can you go visit him? He is like a celebrity and you are not?" I asked her with curiosity.

"Actually, my mother is his mother friend and my boyfriend is his friend. So do you want to come?" Trish asked again.

"Ugh fine I will go because you are my friend and you will bother me until I say yes," I sighed and turned around and we both walked to class as Trish is smiling.

After-School I went to the parking lot and found Trish waiting for me by my car.

"What took you so long?" Trish whined as she was ready to open the doer to the passenger seat. I chuckled at her whining.

"Trish, I was walking very slow because someone was so eager to go to the hospital," I laughed as I went to the driver side and unlock the door. We got inside and I drove out from the parking lot and went into the road. Then, Trish starts talking,

"So before you came here, who did you talk to" She looked at me.

"I was talking to no one, I just don't want to come with you to the hospital," I answered for her honestly while looking at her and then back to the road.

"You could've just told me that instead of lying," She added.

"I know, and if I tell you that I don't want to go you will force me to go any way," I shrugged. We got to the hospital in ten minutes. I Parker inside the parking lot and we both went inside the hospital and went to the nurse behind the counter. I looked behind me and there were lots of paparazzi taking pictures still.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Moon?" Trish asked.

"I'm sorry, but only family members only," the nurse apologized.

"She's with us," Said someone woman who has blonde hair with make smear all over face. I'm guessing she has been crying. The nurse nodded and we both went with the blonde woman.

"How is he Mimi?" Trish asked. Huh her name is Mimi, I'll keep that in mind.

"He is still is okay, we just need the doctor to come out to give us the results," Mimi answered. The doctor came out of the room with a sad face. Mimi and a guy rushed up to the doctor.

"Doctor, is my son okay?" I assume the dad asked with a worried face.

"He is okay, but he is still unconscious and he needs to recover at least two to six months," The doctor sighed.

"Well, can we go see him?" Mimi asked.

"Not just yet, please wait for another hour then you may go in," The doctor inform us. I looked at them until I heard someone cleared the throat. I turned around and saw a red hair dude walking towards us with bags on his hands.

"Hey babe," I guess this is Dez then.

"Hey Dez, where have you've been?" Trish asked. I just stood there and went to go sit down on the chairs on the other side. Dez and Trish keeps on talking to each other and handing out foods. And Mimi and her husband are hugging each other crying.

"Mom dad, are you guys okay?" I hear someone asked. I turned to my right side and See's no one there. I shrugged it off and took out my IPhone 5 **(3)** and played games. 'Hey what's going on? Why aren't they answering me?' I looked around again and See's no one. Okay, maybe I'm losing my mind right now. 'Hey brunette, why aren't you answering me?' I turned and see that Trish and Dez are sleeping on the chairs while Mimi and her husband are gone. I looked in front of me and sees someone in white clothes. I rub my eyes again to see if I'm dreaming. He looked at me weirdly and came sitting next to me.

"I'm talking to you. Why aren't you answering me?" He asked me.

"What- I thought you were- what?" I stuttered.

"I don't understand what you are talking about? Please talk normally," He pleaded.

"Aren't you Austin Moon?" I asked with shockness.

"Yeah I am and who are you?" Austin asked as he turned his body facing me.

"I'm Ally Dawson and how come you are here, I thought you were inside the room not able to move from the accident?" I asked in shockness.

"What, how can I be inside the room when I'm right here?" He asked me with curiosity. I looked at him closely, I moved my hand to touch his face and it didn't went through.

"Wait, so if you aren't a ghost or dead, then why the hell are you here?" I asked him.

"I don't know. And why is Dez and Trish sleeping on the hospital chairs?" He asked me. I was about to answer him until the doctor came back into the patients room. Mimi and her husband came back with new clothes. I guess they went home. The doctor came out of the room.

"Doctor, is he going to be okay? Can we go inside now?" Mimi asked pleading. I stood up as Austin stood beside me.

"Who is okay? I don't have a brother," He asked me looking at me. I walked over there next to Trish.

"Don't worry, your son is fine, you may go see him," The doctor nodded. Mimi, her husband Dez and Trish went inside.

"Aren't you going to go inside? he asked me.

"I would, but I don't know who that person is," I answered him. Trish came back outside.

"Ally, who are you talking to? Come inside," She ordered.

"Wait, you don't see Austin beside me?" I asked confused.

"What are you talking about? Austin is on the bed injured. How can he be beside you?" She asked looking at me weirdly. She pulled me inside the room while I have this shocked face. If she didn't see Austin then he is really a ghost. I looked back and saw that Austin came inside. I looked closely to the person sleeping on the bed an I notice he have the same dirty blonde hair, same tan skin except it shows only a little from the bandages are wrapped around him. Then I looked at Austin behind me and when I touched him again on the hand, I felt this spark going through my vein. I walked up to the person on the bed and touched his hand that had not been bandage. I felt that same spark. I gasped in shocked, the one sleeping on the bed is Austin Moon and the one behind me is the Austin Moon ghost. I start to panic and breathing rapidly. Trish and the others including Austin was looking at me. I felt dizzy and my eyes was about to close. Then the next thing I know everything went black.

Austin's POV

I remember that I was heading towards an award show and next thing I know, the car was flipped over and and I blacked out. I hear faint voice calling for help, as I opened my eyes a little bit, I looked around me was glass everywhere, my head bleeding and then I saw someone with black shoes come and help me out. I clearly looked at that person and their face was blurry. Next thing I know I hear gunshots and I felt the pain on my chest. I was shot three times and that's when I blacked out again. Next thing I know, I was in a hospital wearing white clothes. I looking around trying to examine what is going on.

"What the hell am I here?" I asked my self. I saw my parents there.

"Mom dad are you okay?" I asked. They didn't hear me. Then I saw this pretty girl who has chestnut hair color with amber highlights sitting on a chair. I walked up to her.

"Hey what's going on? Why aren't they answering me?" I asked her. She just turned around looking at no one. What is wrong with everybody today.

"Hey brunette, why aren't you answering me?" I asked again. She looks at Trish and Dez, I'm serious why isn't anybody answering me. Then a couple of minutes her eyes fixed on me. And now I'm inside this hospital looking over her since she passed out. I was pacing around the room since no one can see me, then I looked over her and she stirred. I was about to go call the doctor but no one can hear me. I walked up her.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a worried expression. She opens her eyes and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

PLEASE REVIEW!

(1) I do not own Mean Girls.

(2) I do not own the Magazine.

(3) I do not own IPhones or Apple.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ghost I Fell In Love

Ch.2

I Do not own Austin and Ally but I wished I did.

Ally's POV

All I remember was that I fainted. In my mind I was thinking what the hell. Thee Austin Moon I was talking too was dead. How could I not know that. I start to stir. I opened my eyes and saw him there.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. He put his hands over my mouth to keep me quiet.

"Shush," He commanded. I nodded as he pulls away his hand.

"You are a ghost, oh my god. How I could not know that," I whispered to myself.

"Look, I don't know what you are talking about, but I know that I'm not a ghost," He added looking at me. I looked at him seeing his eyes showing him feeling pain and confusion.

"Look, what ever you are, please leave me alone," I suggested pleading him.

"I can't do that. And you are the only one who can see me and I have no one left. And if you find my killer, then I will leave you alone. Deal?" He begged with hope in his eyes. I want to help find his killer, but what will my parent's think of me when I tell them. 'Mom dad guess what I'm helping a dead guy find his killer. And that dead guy is thee Austin Moon' I sighed and looked at him. Man you can melt every time you see his eyes.

"Fine, but don't mess up my life by communicating with you," I warned him.

"Deal," He smiled at me. I shaked his hand. His smile is so cute no wonder Trish likes him and his fan. I let go of his hand.

"What am I here?" I asked him looking around my surroundings.

"You are in the hospital after you passed out," He answered me as he walks towards me.

"Oh yeah," I smiled as I got off the bed.

"No, rest some more, you aren't rested enough," He suggested as he stops me.

"Well, I need to go see Trish and the others," I added.

"Fine," I sighed.

"So about you, Trish told me that you like songwriting am I right?" He asked as he bring a chair next to my bed and sat down.

"Well yeah, I've been writing songs every since kindergarten," I smiled as I looked at him.

"Well can I hear one?" He asked politely smiling his million dollar smile.

"I-I can't, I have stage fright," I said as I looked down. I felt his finger under my chin and lift my head to face him.

"Well if you want someday I would love to hear one of your songs in the future," He suggested as he smiles.

"Don't worry, you'll be the first to hear me sing," I smiled at him. Is he leaning in, maybe he wants to kiss me. But can I kiss him since he is in a coma and this is spirit. What the heck am I talking about, he can touch me and I can touch him maybe we can kiss. I leaned in also as I felt his minty fresh breath close to me, our lips touched as I felt electricity and sparks inside my stomach and tingling going trough my arm. Our lips moves in sync. Then I heard the door opened and we quickly pulled away. I looked at the door seeing Trish coming inside.

"Hey Ally, are you alright?" She asked as she walks towards my bed and sat down in the chair while Austin already moved away standing on the other side next to me.

"I'm fine, it's probably just that I haven't ate lunch and seeing a dead body in a coma is too extreme to me," I lied to her with a force smile. Man I hate lying to her.

"Well, why don't you stay here and I'll go get you something to eat," She suggested as she bought the lie.

"Thanks Trish," I smiled at her as she walks out of the room.

"She sometimes scare me and sometimes unpredictable," I heard Austin said. I turned around and see him smiling.

"Yeah, she is sometime unpredictable," I smiled at him.

"So about the kids?" He asked as rock back in forth by the heel.

"It was amazing," I smiled as I blushed remembering it.

"It was extremely amazing," He smiled as he blushed. He looks so cute blushing.

"You look so cute while blushing," I blurted out as I realize what I said and cover my mouth.

"Ha, thanks, and you also look cute blushing also," He smiled as he rub his neck nervously laughing looking down.

"You nervous?" I asked him. He looked at me while our eyes met. We both stood looking at each other for awhile.

"Ally, I got your food," Trish said as she walks in with a bag with foods inside. I came back into reality and turned to look at Trish.

"Thanks Trish," I smiled as she puts the food on top of the counter.

"So how are you feeling?" She asks me as she sat down.

"I'm feeling better," I smiled to her telling her honestly.

"Did you feel lonely when I went to go get food?" She asked me as she took the food out and handed me the food.

"Nah, not really," I shrugged as I ate the sandwich Trish bought me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Moon is really devastated," Trish sighed in a sad tone looking down. I turned to look at Austin and he was sad also.

"I'm sorry about that," I sighed as I looked at Trish.

"Tell Trish to tell my parents that I'm fine and we will find who was the one want me dead," Austin suggested as I looked at him and back at Trish.

"Trish, Austin said that you should go tell his parents that he is fine and he needs to go find the one who killed him so he can come back," I said what Austin told me to tell.

"Austin, what do you mean Austin told you that? Ally are you okay, I think the nurse inject you too much medicine," Trish asked with a confuse expression.

"What I mean was- just tell them that someone is trying to kill Austin," I stuttered.

"Okay?" Trish answered with a question looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked as I continued eating my sandwich.

"Well, why did you want me to say that to them?" Trish asked. I looked behind me looking at Austin to give him tell her look. He sighed and nodded.

"Well, I can actually see Austin and communicate with him," I sighed saying it slowly. Trish looks at me and start to laugh. I looked at her thinking why is she laughing.

"Oh your serious?"" Trish asked. I nodded.

"Please don't freak out, an don't go tell the doctors that I'm insane, because I have too much drug injected in me," I said.

"Are you insane Ally? Are you actually communicating with him when he is in is bed in a coma?" Trish whisper yelled at me.

"Trish I'm telling the truth!" I exclaimed as put down the sandwich facing my body to her.

"Ally don't be silly, Austin is in a coma, he can't be here," Trish said calmly.

"I can prove it to you," I suggested.

"Okay, ask me what Austin knows about me that you don't know?" Trish asked. I turned and looked at Austin.

"Trish and Dez had sex already," Austin shrugged.

"Eww, I don't want to know that," I said in a disgusted tone.

"Know what?" Trish asked.

"That you and Dez had sex already, ew I think I'm about to throw up, I do not want to have an image of you two slapping skin to each other," I said as I shivered in disgusted.

"Oh my gosh, Dez told Austin that?!" Trish gasped.

"Okay, now do you believe me?" I asked her.

"Well kind of," Trish shrugged.

"Austin just do something like move my hair or something," I suggested. Trish looked at me wide eyes.

"It really Austin?" Trish asked me as I looked at her confuse until I looked up and sees my hair is floating.

"Very funny Austin," I said in annoyance as I rolled my eyes.

"He's really there? But his body is in the room," Trish asked as she sounded freak out.

"Trish, this is his spirit and he needs to find his killer," I said as Austin put my hair down.

"I think I'm going to freak out," Trish said as she was about to scream. I cover her mouth with my hand to keep her quiet.

"Shh, I need you to keep a secret alright, and I nerd to find his killer before he goes to heaven or he'll," I said,

"Hey, even if I die I would go to Heaven," He argued. I giggle as Trish looks at me. I took my hands off her mouth and wiped my hand on the bed sheets.

"Okay, I think I need some air so I'm gonna go," Trish forced smiled as she got up and walked out.

"That was interesting," Austin smiled as he walks and sat down on the chair where Trish had left.

"You made me scared her," I argued as I slid down on my bed and cover my head and body with the bed sheets.

"It's not my fault that you wanted to tell her," He argued as he pulled the sheets away from my face.

"Well you would've just told me not to tell her," I said as I pulled the sheets back up.

"Alls, I don't want to argue come on, let's go do something fun," He suggested as he pulled the sheets away and threw it on the couch. I whine. I cannot believe this. He is a spirit be is suppose to go visit his family instead if messing with me.

"Alls, are you okay?" He asked. I snapped back into reality.

"Yeah why?" I asked looking at him.

"Well you spaced out for a little bit," He answered as he sat on top of the bed swaying his legs back and forth smiling at me.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't know, I just want to smile every time I'm around you," He shrugged.

"Well that's good," I smiled back at him blushing a little bit. What is this boy doing to me.

"So how about we played a game called 20 questions?" He suggested as he sat criss-cross facing me while I do the same.

"Okay, I go first then," I suggested.

"Alright since I was the one who suggested the game, and your a lady so lady's first," He sighed and rolled his eyes. I giggled and hit him in the chest.

"So, since I'm asking the questions here, I don't know anything but know your name and that is it-," I said until I was cutted off.

"Alls, just get to the questions please?" He asked as he tilted his head to the left looking at me and smiled.

"Alright fine, so what is your thing to do when you aren't making music and having fun with girls?" I asked as he laughed.

"Well Mrs. Dawson, during my free time I just try to think of a song to write or I would be going to the beach and cool off, and I don't suck on girls faces while I work or any time," He smiled at me. I laughed nervously.

"Okay, your turn," I smiled as I pointed him to go.

"Okay, what do you like to do during your free time not working in your fathers store?" He asked as he scoot closer to me. My breath hitched.

"H-how did you know that I work in my father's store?" I gasped as I scoot a little bit backward but I couldn't since I was neared the pillow.

"You can't ask me a question since it's not your turn and you didn't answer my question," He argued not answering my question.

"Fine, I sometime write songs in my journal or coming up with melodies for my song or read a book," I shrugged.

"You write songs, you could write some for me since I can't write any," He sighed as he gets closer to me.

"Well, you need to answered the question I asked you," I added.

"Fine, it was Trish who told me, since she was the one who suggested to tell me about you, and you are really pretty than I would've imagine," He smiled as I blushed.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, I really appreciate that," I smiled.

"No problem and girls are suppose to be told that they are pretty and cute, that's what they are suppose to hear," He smiled. He is really something I guess.

"Okay now is my turn to ask you a question then," He smiled as our legs touched.

"What is your questions?" I asked him.

"Hey, I'm the one who suppose to ask not you, you already have your turn," He whined. I laughed at his childish side.

"I'm sorry go," I smiled.

"Okay, well after I'm back in my body and if I don't remember anything about this. Will you kiss me and tell me that we are together no matter what?" He asked me. I looked at him not knowing what to answered back. My mind says no, why would I do that since I don't even know him that well. But my heart tells me that I should do it since I'm the only one who can communicate with him.

"Alright I promise no matter what happens to you I will kiss you and tell you that we are together no matter what," I smiled as he held his pinky out. I laughed at him as I took out my pinky and intertwined our pinky together. We both smiled at each other then he pushed our pinky forwards and crashed our lips together. My eyes were wide but then I relaxed into and deepens the kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry I took so long to update I have other stories to update. Please checkout my other stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Ghost I Fell In Love

Ch. 3

I do not own anything except the plot.

Thank you for those who review I really appreciate it.

Ally's POV

I pulled away and looked at him in the eyes. His hazel color eye is cute. But it still looks like it's still in pain and fear.

"What are you do afraid of?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me as he sat straightly.

"Well, by the look of it, you seem scared or lost," I answered him as I put my hand onto his cheeks as I felt the warmth.

"I don't know, but inside of me felt like I'm scared to think what happens when I don't get back to my body just in time, or what happens when you get hurt because of me," He cried as I see a single tear coming out from his eyes. I wiped it off as his head was down.

"Don't worry, nothing will happened and besides no one will hurt me since I was the one who agreed to help you, don't worry, I will be there for you when you need me," I smiled as I intertwined our hands together as he looks up with a small smiled on his lips.

"Thanks," He smiled.

"No problem," I smiled as the doctor came in, I let go of our hand and faced the doctor. I looked over Austin and he seemed disappointed.

"Well Mrs. Dawson you are free to go," The doctor sighed as he walked out.

"Yes," I smiled as I fist bump myself. I hear Austin laughing at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"You are so adorkable," He smiled as I felt hot around my cheeks. I looked down trying to hide my face.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"What I can't hear you?" He joked.

"I said thanks," I smiled as I looked up as see that we are inches away. I looked at his lips then back to his eyes.

"No problem," He whispered and winked. I start to blushed like crazy. I stepped away and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water and splash water onto my face to get rid of the hotness on my cheeks. I turned off the water and walked out as I see Trish there with my clothes.

"Hey, I got you some clothes, since the hospital gave you the worst clothes, come on and hurry up, I'm taking you home," She smiled as I took my clothes and changed. I came out a couple minutes later and we walked to the parking lot and Trish wanted to drive so I allowed her. We arrived back at my place at 8 pm. When I walked inside the house. My dad and mom came running to me.

"Honey, are you alright? Who drove you home?" My mom asked as she checks to see if there is any scratches.

"Mom I'm fine, and Trish took me home so don't worry," I laughed as I take her hand off my forehead.

"What happened?" My Dad asked as he Walsh towards me while Trish walked inside with my stuff and closed the door and went straight to my room.

"Well I fainted when I saw a dead body since I haven't ate, but don't worry I ate at the hospital," I smiled at them as we walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Honey, I told you to eat at school, you know that you will faint if you don't eat," My mom said in concern.

"Mom I'm fine, I'm going to go take a shower and Trish is staying the night!" I yelled as I walked up the stairs and into my room.

"I'm not sleeping in your room since I do not want to communicate with Austin when his spirit is here it's just creepy," Trish said in feared.

"Trish get use to it and I'm getting use to it also," I laughed as I went to my drawer and took out two towels and hand one for her and she went to the guest bedroom while I closed the door and locked it. I sighed and walked inside re bathroom and turned on the water until it gets warm. I pull the lever and the water came out from the top. I strip my clothes off and and went inside as I pulled the cover.

"Man, if I was still alive I would love to take a shower with you," Austin smirked as he leans on the bathroom sink.

"Ah!" I screamed as I covered myself with the shower curtain and pope my head out and looked at him.

"What the hell?!" I shriek in horror.

"Sorry, but you have a sexy body," He laughed as he stood up straight and walks towards me.

"Austin, I'm taking a shower, can't you see that," I whispered yelled.

"No not really," He laughed as he cross his arms together onto his chest.

"Austin please leave so I can finish showering," I glared at him.

"Fine," He surrenders as he disappear and I finished showering. I got out and threw the dirty clothes onto the pile of dirty clothes and sat down next to Trish.

"So what do you want to do Ally?" Trish asked me as she looks at me.

"Well I was wondering we could go to sleep since it's like 10 at night," I suggested.

"You Ally always go to sleep early," Trish shook her head.

"Hey just so you know, I'm a senior in Marino High and we are graduating in like a month, and we have school tomorrow, and did you call your mother yet?" I asked as I tried to defend myself since I was tired from all the drama and weird stuff that happened tonight.

"Fine mom, and yeah I did while you were still in the shower," Trish nodded as she answers my questions.

"Good night Trish," I laughed as Trish walked out of my room to the guest bedroom.

"Night Ally!" Trish yelled from the hallway as I closed my door and sat on the chair near my desk.

"So why aren't you sleeping?" Austin asked. I startled and hold my chest.

"Holy shit, you scared me you idiot," I sighed as I turned around.

"Sorry and Mrs. Dawson cursing wow how cool, I never heard a goody two shoes cussed before," Austin chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well maybe you don't know me that well then," I smiled as I got up from the chair and went onto my bed and pulled the sheets and turned off the lights.

"Wait you're going to sleep?" Austin asked as he lays next to me.

"Yep," I said with the pop pf 'p'.

"Well, I'm bored," He whines. I chuckled as his childish behavior.

"Then why don't you sing me a song then from your album," I suggested as I turned to my side and faced him.

"Okay, what song do you want to hear?" He asked me. I put on my thinking face.

"How about Timeless?" I asked. He took a minute.

"Alright," He smiles.

_Every day day day_

_I fall for you a little more_

_And every night night night_

_I dream of you so beautiful_

_(Ye-ey)_

_Every time we laugh_

_I see the sparks fly_

_And every time you blush_

_I feel those butterflies_

_And baby how we feel_

_Will always be in style_

_Forever and ever…_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless…_

_We are timeless…_

_Ye-e-e-ah_

_We are timeless_

_We can talk, talk, talk_

_For hours and there's more to say, eh, eh_

_And don't you know, oh, oh_

_That you and me fit perfectly, eh, eh, oh yeah_

_'Cause every time you smile you light the world up_

_No matter what you do I can't get enough_

_And baby how I feel will always be in style_

_Forever and ever_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless_

_Like the stars are in the sky_

_My love for you will always shine_

_It's you and me eternally_

_And there's no way to stop us_

_'Cause we're timeless_

_We're timeless_

_(This love)_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless…_

I smiled as he finishes singing.

"That was amazing," I smiled in awe.

"Thanks," He smiled at me as I can see his eyes sparkled through the moonlight coming from my window. We stared at each others eyes for a while until I feel his hand on my cheek rubbing it. It didn't felt cold, it felt warm. He starts to lean in as I did also. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips on mine. Our lips move in sync. Then I pulled away.

"I guess we should stop before it get's out of hand," I added while he smiled at me.

"Go to sleep, it's getting late for miss goody two shoes," He teases.

"Alright I'll go to sleep," I smiled as I snuggle on him. He kissed my forehead as I passed out. Beep, beep, beep, be-. I yawned as I turned off the alarm. I looked at the clock and it was 6:00 in the morning. I got up and went to the guest room and went inside. Trish was still sleeping as I quietly tippy toe to her as I took the end of my hair and start to tickle her nose. She scrunch her nose and rubbed it with her free hand. I start to laughed while covering my mouth. I repeated until I hear someone cleared their throat. I turned around and see Austin. I sighed in relief and thought it was my dad.

"What are you doing?" He ask as he walks closer to me.

"Nothing, just wanted to play with Trish," I answered him as I stood up and fixed my hair.

"Uh huh, so what are you doing not waking her up? She has school and she can't be late to school," Austin argued.

"Okay mom gosh, I'll wake her up while you leave me so I can go change after since what happened yesterday night," I said and wake up Trish.

"Alright fine, then I'll see you at school then," He sighed as he disappear.

"Five more minutes mom," Trish groan as she starts to flicker her hands and pulling the blanket over her.

"Trish wake up, we have school," I whisper shaking her.

"I don't want to go to school," She whined. I laughed at her how she and Austin are the same.

"What are you laughing at?" Trish asked as she sit up facing me. Her hair was a mess. I start to laugh even more. She notice why I was laughing just then I felt being hit with a pillow. I gasp and took another pillow and we start to have a pillow fight.

"Girls you guys don't want to be late for school!" My dad yelled as we realize that it was 6:30. Oh shit we totally forgot about that. We both quickly went to my room and I start to find some clothes to wear as the same goes to Trish. She always keeps her clothes here just in cast. We finished applying making after wearing our clothes. We both walked down the stairs as my dad had already prepare breakfast for us. We ate in silence until it was time to go to school.

"Okay bye dad, I'll see you after school," I said as I kissed his cheeks bye while Trish finished her breakfast and we went out to the front porch and went inside my car. I drove and turned up the radio. We sang along songs until we reached to the parking lot and there were news reporter and paparazzi flashing cameras.

"What is going on?" Trish asked as I shrugged and parked. We both walked out the car and I locked it. We were squeezing through news reporter and paparazzi. We reached to our locker as Dez came walking towards us.

"What's with the camera?" Trish asked her boyfriend.

"Austin's ex is here," Dez answered as Trish's mouth was wide opened. Am I missing something here?

PLEASE REVIEW!

Who do you think Austin's ex should be? Who wants to something to happen on the next chapter to my story. PM me.

I do not own Timeless by Ross Lynch.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ghost I Fell In Love

Chapter 4

I do not own anything except the plot.

Blue eyes to 30: Thanks, and I haven't heard of Wraith by Angel Lawson, but I did went to go check it out and I read a little bit and it gets interesting I'll say.

Hey Guys, sorry if I took long, I was really busy lately but here is Chapter 4. And wow I did not know that this story can get this much favs and follow in just three chapters.

Ally's POV

"Am I missing something here?" I asked as I looked at the flashing cameras and then to Dez and Trish.

"Brooke is Austin's girlfriend, will ex-girlfriend. But what is she doing here though?" Trish asked as she looks at the cameras and then she saw a brunette fancy clothes girl walking towards them.

"Hey Dex and Tish," Brooke forced smiled.

"Its Dez and Trish," Trish sighed in annoyance.

"Whatever, so since Austin is in the hospital now, the reporters are now looking at me as the innocent person who is going to lose their love one," Brooke smirked.

"You are just using him for money aren't you?" I butted in.

"You who are you?" Brooke asked in rudeness.

"Tell her that you're my childhood friend and current secret girlfriend," Austin told me as I see him right next to me. I looked at him with the 'what' look. "Do it,"

"I'm Austin's childhood friend and his current secret girlfriend," I stammered nervously not trying to fail my lying. Trish and Dez gasped in shocked. Brooke snickers.

"You as his current secret girlfriend, like I'm going to believe that," Brooke laughed.

"It's true," I said confidently as I criss cross my arms onto my chest staring at her.

"Whatever," Brooke said in anger and stomped away.

"Good acting," Austin smiled at me as I start to blush.

"Thanks," I mumbled looking down.

"What?" Austin teased.

"I said thank you," I smiled as I looked at him then I remember not to talk to him during school time. I looked at Trish and Dez and they gave me this weird look.

"Are you okay?" Dez asked.

"She is fine," Trish smiled as she knows what I mean.

"Sorry," He apologized as we both walked down the hallway.

"Its fine," I smiled as we reached to my class and went to sit down at the corner like I always do.

"Hey, how come you aren't sitting in the front?" Austin asked as he sits on the counter next to me. I looked at him and sighed.

"Because I was bullied and teased during school time," I whispered not looking at him.

"Who would bully someone who is talented, caring, sweet, beautiful, and who has an awesome voice?" Austin asked as he looks at me rubbing my arm up and down.

"You haven't heard me sing," I protested looking at him.

"Well yeah, but what I said is true, you are talented, caring, sweet, and beautiful," Austin smiled. I blushed looking down.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Hey Ally, what are you doing after school?" Trish asked as she sat down next to me. I looked at Austin to see if he has anything I could do after school for him. He gave me a smile saying I'm not doing anything for him. I turned to Trish.

"I'm not doing anything after school. Why?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go to a party tonight?" Trish asked cautiously. She knows that I don't go to parties during school nights or any other nights.

"Well, it is a school night, but since I have nothing normal about my life right now, so sure why not. And whose party is it?" I asked as I mouthed a sorry to Austin. He just smiled at me nodding as e gets what I meant.

"It's Cassidy and by the way, Brooke is coming also," Trish added as the bell rang for the student's to walked in.

"Brooke, that scum, what the hell is she doing here?" Austin asked as I looked at him seeing him with anger.

"Are you okay?" I asked him in whispered.

"I saw Brooke just walking pass by the class," Austin answered my questions while I look at where he is pointing.

"Trish, what is Brooke really doing here?" I asked her as I turned and looked at her.

"I don't really know what is she doing here. We could go ask her," Trish suggested.

"Nah, you can since you are the one who is scary while I'm the quiet and innocent one," I sighed. I felt a warm hand touched my cheek as I kind of startled.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked as she looks at me.

"Yeah, I was a little startled," I forcefully smiled at her as she focus on the board and I looked at Austin and gave him a glare. He held both of his hands in surrender. Throughout the class time, I'm happy since I came back from yesterday, I haven't been bully or teased. What a relief. It was lunch time and me and Trish and Dez went to go out and eat somewhere. We stopped at a cafe shop and ordered bagels and donuts.

"So is Austin doing okay?" I asked Trish as she was about to eat her bagel and she looked up. She put her bagel down and leaned back to her chair as Dez wrap his arm around her.

"Well, I called Austin's mother, and she said that Austin is doing great, but we haven't found who shot him though," Trish sighed.

"Well, can I ask you a question?" I asked as I leaned forward.

"Ask away," Dez motion me to continued.

"Well, since Austin have been famous, does he have any enemy that wants him dead or threaten him?" I asked Dez as I took out a small notepad and a pencil.

"Well, there is this one guy name Trent, he is also famous, but when Austin became famous and got most of the girls, he threaten Austin to stop making music and live a normal person before something bad happens," Dez said as he continues eating his donut. I nodded and wrote down what he had said.

"Anybody else?" I asked as I looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"There's also this girl name Tilly Thompson, she is an obsess fan, but when Austin started dating Brooke, Tilly start threatening Austin if he doesn't break up with Brooke then they are going to have a serious problem," Trish added.

"Wow, that sounds like a huge problem for me then," I sighed as I put the notepad and the pencil inside my handbag.

"Why are asking us these kind of questions?" Trish asked. I froze, looked away pretending I was looking at something, but I was looking at Austin.

"Um, I just want to know Austin's fan a little more," I lied nervously.

"Uh-huh," Trish said not believing me. I looked down at my food and decided not to eat. I check the time and our lunch hour is almost finished.

"Hey, our lunch is almost finish, we should head back," I suggested as I stood up and threw away the trash while Dez and Trish followed behind. We got back to school and I saw Brooke posing pictures with her lunch in her hand. Does she really have to post with everything she got.

"This is the reason why I broke up with her. She uses me for fame and now look at her," Austin said in annoyance.

"I feel you," I sighed as I parked the car and we went inside the school hallways as I see that my locker has a note attached on it. I took it and it reads: Before you start to panic, let me tell you that, if I find you looking for his killer, your family will be in great danger. What the hell is this.

"What's that Ally?" Trish asked as she walks up to me. I showed her the paper she was shocked just like I was.

"I don't know who is it, but I can't stop help finding the killer since I promised him I will find that killer," I said as I start to panic and pace back and forth.

"Ally, you don't have to find the killer for me. I could find him on my own," Austin suggested.

Austin's POV (Finally)

Who the hell is doing this? Maybe her helping is a dangerous idea. She could risk her life and her families life just to find the killer who is out to kill me.

"No, I'm going to help you no matter what," Ally argued.

"Who are you talking to?" Trish asked and then she gets it. "Oh you're talking to him aren't you," Ally nodded. The lunch bell rang as all the students are heading to their last class. Ally and Trish left to their class as Ally was still shaken up. After school came very fast, and that means Ally is going to spend time with Trish. Ugh, why did I let her go, now I'm so bored. I stood up from Ally's bed and decided to go visit my parents and see how they are doing.

I reached to the hospital as I see my parents are in the cafeteria. They seem happy which is good. I went into my room until I saw someone wearing a black ski masked and have a body curve like a girl. She has black clothing on also. I saw her grabbing the tubes from my mouth and yanked it out. I start to feel the air is getting sucked out of me. I clutch onto my chest. I need to find Ally quickly.

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for your support and I'll see you all next time. Peace yo!


	5. Chapter 5

The Ghost I Fell In Love

Chapter 5

R5-BTR-LilSis14: It's a maybe Brooke is the killer but you have to wait in see for the next future chapters.

Austin's POV

I disappear into Ally's room to find her not there. Where the hell is she. I went into Sonic Boom where Trish told me every time she goes and hang out with Ally before I was in a coma. I was inside the store until I hear laughter coming from upstairs. I was slowly walking as my leg are giving up on me. I tried to disappear into the room but I had no more strength. I was about to touch the door knob as went through it. I looked to find Ally laughing as her eyes met mine. Her eyes widen.

"Austin what happen to you?" She asked as she touches me. Her hands went through me.

"Ally, someone is taking off my oxygen at the hospital," I breathed in large amount of air. I was holding my chest.

"Ally what's wrong with Austin?" Trish asked as she walks to her.

"We need to go to the hospital and I need you to go call Austin's parents to go check on him right now before he dies," Ally ordered as Trish nodded and called my parents.

"Ally, hurry I don't want to leave or die," I begged as she and Trish are in Ally's car. They drove to the hospital.

"Ally slow down," Trish ordered in frighten as Ally was driving really fast.

"Ally slow down, you can be killed," I told her as I sat at the back.

"Austin, I don't care if I'm going to be killed as long as I know that you are safe I'm glad that I have met you," Ally smiled as Trish looks weird.

"This is getting weird, but just don't try to kill us alright," Trish nervously laughs as we reached the hospital as they both quickly ran to my door as I saw my parents there crying.

"What happened?" Ally asked as she went to look inside the door. I start to feel better breathing. I sighed in relief as I went inside the room looking at myself. I see the doctor and nurses putting a tube inside me and checking my pulse. Who was that person. It looked like a girl. I need to talk to Ally. I went back to the waiting area and saw that Ally was gone. Where is she? I was walking around the hospital until I found her on the ground in the parking lot. What the hell happened here?

Ally's POV

While I was waiting for the doctor to come out. I had a text message from an unknown person. It reads: 'come to the parking lot before your parents gets hurt' who the hell is this person.

"Trish, I forgot something in the car I'll be right back," I said to Trish as I walked to the parking lot. I saw no one there until I heard a rustle coming from the back. I turned around and was whack to the head. All I remember is that the person looked like a guy to me.

"Ally, Ally, wake up," I hear someone familiar calling my name. I moved as I opened my eyes and saw someone with blonde hair looking straight down at me.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to stand up but fail. He caught me just in time.

"Ally, what happened? When I came outside I saw you on the ground?" He asked me as I sit on the concrete ground.

"I don't know, all I remember was I had this text message from someone, who told me to go outside and then next thing I know, I was hit on the head, but it looked almost like a guy," I said as I touched my head from getting a headache.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat down on the ground with me.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that my head hurts," I wince as touched it harder to feel any bumps.

"Why don't you go inside and rest on the chairs?" He suggested as he help me stand up.

"No im fine, I just want to sit down for a while," I disagree with him and sat back down on the concrete next to my car.

"Ally are you sure you want to continue helping me? You are getting hurt because of me," Austin sighed as he leans on the car looking up to the sky.

"Austin, I promise you that I will help you find who is killing you alright no matter what happens," I smiled as I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled weakly.

"I know that but you're risking your life to help me find my killer, I just don't want anyone to get hurt," He sighs as he turned back to the sky.

"Don't worry, I won't get hurt, and I would love to find out who killed you because I bet this person is pretty jealous, and your my friend so I would love to help," I smiled as I leaned into his shoulder. He sighs as he put his head on top of mines.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, that person who came into my room and took off the oxygen was a woman," He added.

"A woman, so it could be Tilly, or Brooke or Kira," I suggested as I heard the names that Trish and Dez told me about.

"And you said that the person who hit you was a guy, so maybe there are a guy and a girl working together then," He shrugged.

"Maybe," I shrugged. My head hurts just thinking about it.

"Ally!" Trish yelled as it startled Austin and me. I jump up so Trish would find me.

"I'm over here!" I yelled waving my hands. It was getting dark outside, so the light behind was only helping a little bit.

"What are you doing over there?" Trish asked as she runs up to me.

"I was getting something," I lied as we both walked back to the hospital.

"Well, it doesn't take you that long to go get something," Trish added as we enter the hospital and went to Mr. and Mrs. Moon.

"So how is Austin doing Mrs. Moon?" I asked as I looked through the window.

"He's doing fine now, the doctor says that we don't have to worry," Mrs. Moon smiled as she sat down on the chair.

"Well, it's getting late, I need to go home," I sighed as I hugged them and Trish and me went back home. We got on the car and drove home.

"Ally, we are still going to that party," Trish added.

"Seriously, but what if something bad happens?" I whined not wanting to go.

"Well too bad, and you already said you are going so don't mess this up for me," Trish said as she smacks me on the arm.

"Fine, I will go but I don't want any alcohol okay," I warned her as I looked to her and then back on the road.

"Relax alright, and besides tomorrow is Friday, no need to worry," Trish smiled. I sighed as we reached my house as usual my parent's are not home since my mom is in Africa while my dad left for a convention today while I was at school. We picked out clothes for the party. (**Sorry, I don't know anything about dresses to parties so just imagine any kind of clothes**) We finished finding clothes to wear until it was 7:30. We arrived at Cassidy's party and I can feel my stomach turned into knots wanting to throw up. Trish dragged me inside as I see lot's of teenagers grinding each other, kissing, making out or having sex in public. Then I saw Dallas, my crush. I had a crush on him since freshman year. He never notice me until junior year. But I was okay with it.

"Ally, nice to see you here," Dallas flashing his million dollar smiled. It was cute but I think Austin's million dollar smile is cuter. What am I talking about, this is Dallas that I'm talking about.

"Well, it's almost Friday tomorrow and it's my senior year, so I don't want to miss out on the fun," I forced smiling. Wow this is so boring just talking to him. Why can't he be like Austin. Austin is like I can talk to him about anything.

"You want anything to drink?" He asked as he held a red cup to me.

"No thanks, I'm not a drinker," I decline his offer as he shrugged and chug the whole thing.

"Brooke is here everybody!" Cassidy screamed as fans are running to the front door. I quickly ran upstairs to get away from the craziness.

"Not much of a partier?" Austin asked. I jump in startled.

"You need to stop scaring the shit out of me," I said as I placed my hand to my heart and balancing myself holding onto a counter near me.

"Sorry," He said as he puts his hands in surrender.

"Yeah, I'm not much a partier," I answered to his first question.

"I miss partying," He sighed.

"Well, you can still party but just don't freak anyone out," I suggested.

"What are you doing up here anyways?" He asked me as I walked into the hallway looking for a bathroom. Man, where the hell is Trish. When we got here she eventually left me.

"Well, Brooke was coming and all of the fans went to meet her while I tried to get away," I answered him as I reached to the bathroom and closed it and locked it.

"Well, we need to find out who killed me before something bad is gonna happen next," He suggested.

"Well I could go ask Brooke and your past ex-girlfriends and your enemy some questions to see what is going on," I suggested.

"That is a good idea, but be careful before something bad happens to you," He sighed as he hugged me. I felt the chills from my spine going down. I felt the tingles forming inside me and feeling butterflies in my stomach. Man, why does this always happen to me. Even when I see Dallas, I don't even felt that way. Maybe I like Austin? No that can't be. We just met like yesterday, and he already stolen my first kiss when we were in the hospital. Maybe it's just a crush, it will go away eventually right?

Austin's POV

When I hugged her I felt the butterflies forming in my stomach. Is that suppose to happen to me. I mean I never felt like this when I was with Brooke and Kira. But why do I feel this way towards her. This is just confusing me. I mean I can feel her and touch as she can feel me also. I mean we did kiss and all but what happens when I'm not there or when I get back to my self again, will I feel the same like I am now.

"Austin, Austin, are you alright?" Ally asked as she looks at me.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine, I'm just really worry about you that's all," I partially lied. I didn't even notice that we were still hugging.

"I want to stay like this forever," She added as she tightens the hug.

"Me too," I sighed. Then there was a knocked on the door. Thanks for ruining the moment someone knocking on the door. (**Note the sarcasm**)

"Who is it?" Ally asked as she was still in my arms.

"It's Dallas, Ally who are you talking to?" Dallas asked. Talking to her man dimwit. Wait did I say her man. What the hell am I talking about.

"Uh I was talking to my father saying that I might come home late," Ally lied. Nice cover Ally. I smiled at her as she looked up at me and smiled. Then she looked back at the door.

"Oh okay, aren't you going to come out and see Brooke?" Dallas asked. Can't this dude just leave us alone for a while.

"Uh, later I have to finish talking to my father and then do some business," Ally lied. Yes, she's not going anywhere except staying in my arms. I smiled as I hugged her tighter and she notice the smile on my face.

"Okay, then I'll see you downstairs then," Dallas added as he left. Dang, why does he takes so long to leave gosh.

"That was close," Ally sighed. I looked at her as she looks at me. We start to lean in as I can smell her minty breath. I closed my eyes as I was about to closed the gap. _Knock Knock…_

Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. PLEASE REVIEW, I'm sorry if I took long but see you guys on the next chapter and thanks for those who reviewed and faves and follows. I thank you all so much. Until next time. Peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

The Ghost I Fell In Love

Chapter 6

Sorry if I took long to update. I do not own Austin & Ally but I wish I had.

Austin's POV

_Knock knock. _Seriously can't someone just give us some time and privacy.

"Who is it?" Ally asked in annoyance.

"Its Cassidy, what are you doing in there, hurry I need to use the bathroom," Cassidy ordered as she continues knocking. She is probably drunk from all the drinking I snicker as Ally hit me on the chest.

"Okay, I'm coming out now," Ally said as she kissed me on the cheek and unlock the door and got out as Cassidy went inside. I vanished and went next to Ally.

"Well good luck with Brooke and Dallas," I sighed as I vanished leaving her.

"Great, now where is Trish, if she's not here I'm leaving," Ally sighed as she walks down the stairs.

Ally's POV

I walked down the stairs as I was stopped by drunken Dallas. Wow he leaves for 5 minutes and he is already drunk. I shook my head and walked passed him.

"Ally where are you going?" He asked as he grab my wrist. I was turned around facing him.

"Let me go Dallas, I need to leave," I ordered as I try to get away from him. As I start to struggle his grip tighten. I winced in pain.

"No need to rush baby, if you and I have sex together no one in school will bully you ever again," He smirked.

"Really, no one will bully me?" I asked in shocked as he loosen his grip.

"Yeah, come now baby," He smirked as he lead me upstairs. I yank my wrist away from him as he turned around and I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He groan as he fell onto the stairs.

"Sorry, but I would rather get bullied than sleep with some asshole like you," I smirked as I ran out the door and took out my phone and texted Trish.

_To: Trish_

_From: Ally_

"_Trish, I'm leaving sorry if I left you behind, I'll meet you at school tomorrow,"_

I walked down the concrete as I shivered in coldness. Man I should've brung a jacket. I remember when I left, I saw Brooke staring at me. Okay, something seems off, I mean we just barely met today and now she giving me a look to back off. I think she is the killer then.

"What are you going?" Austin asked as I turned to my side and saw him walking side by side wearing different clothes.

"What happened to your white clothes?" I asked looking at him as I looked back to my front.

"I don't know, all I remember was vanishing from the house and I found you walking alone," He shrugged.

"I was going home since I didn't want to be there, and Dallas almost made me convinced to have sex with him so the pops will stop bullied me," I laughed as he looks at me with an anger facial. I looked at him and stopped laughing.

"Dallas, almost convinced you to have sex with you, what did you do?" He asked as his face soften as he looks at me when I was worried.

"Well, he led me upstairs but I kick him in the nut and walked out, and I texted Trish that I was leaving," I shrugged as we reached to my house then I just realized something.

"I forgot my car!" I gasped as I turned around and went straight back to the party. I went back to get my car and drove it back to my house. I went inside the house and notice that my parents are not home again, probably they left for the convention again. Oh well at least they leave for a month. I sighed as I went up to my room and took a towel and went to the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I strip down my clothes when I heard a wolf whistle. I screamed.

"Austin, what the hell are you doing here again?" I asked as I grab my towel and wrapped it around my naked body.

"Sorry to scare you again, and by the way you have an amazing body," He smirked as he walks towards me while I stepped back.

"What are you doing?" I asked him he comes closer.

"You know, I wonder, if I can touch you, kiss you and feel you can I do something else too?" He asked pretending to think. What is he talking about? Then it took me seconds before I understand what he meant.

"Eww Austin you have a dirty mind," I protest as I step backward as I stopped since I reached the tub.

"Well, I just want to find out?" He smirked as he grabs my arms and pull me closer.

"Well, I don't want to find out, and besides we aren't even together," I protest and tried to pull away.

"Well maybe after this we may be something more if you want?" He asked as I felt his kisses on my neck sending me shivers through my body. I never felt this way before, I mean like never experience this ever. I felt him move more down as my stomach was flipping rapidly making me feel weird. I mean good weird. I felt turned on, I never felt turned on before. I moan out loud as I felt his smirk. I felt something poking as I went down and touched it and I knew that I turned him on. I grab his cheeks and kissed him passionately. And that is how the amazing night went.

The next morning, I woke up with two strong hands wrapped around my body as I looked up and saw Austin sleeping next to me. I smiled remembering last night. I stood up and went to the bathroom as I came out I looked at the clock and see that it was 7:00, I have at least one hour before class starts. I changed into my new outfit and went downstairs fixing up breakfast for me since Austin can't eat I guess. Finally today is Friday and I can finally figure out who is out to kill Austin.

"Hey, where were you?" Austin asked as he appeared next to me.

"Sorry, I was getting ready for school," I smiled as I flipped the last pancake.

"Pancakes," Austin gasped.

"Sorry, but you can't eat it," I stated.

"Yes, I can, if I can do anything to you means I can eat," He smirked making me remember last night. It was amazing and it was my first. I smiled just remembering it.

"Fine, I guess you can eat," I sighed as I put the pan to the sink, turn off the stove and grab a plate and put some pancakes on my plate.

"So what are you doing today after school and tomorrow?" He asked me as I took a bite of my pancakes as I looked at him and he was smeared with syrup and let me tell you, he is half naked and I can see the syrup dripping down onto his chest.

"Well, I'm guessing I could continue on with your mystery you know since I haven't got anything and I'm going to talk with Brooke and the suspects I got," I shrugged. I heard him sigh.

"Just be careful out there alright, just because I can do anything to you doesn't mean I can do anything to them, and if they hurt you I'm not promising that I'm going to scare the heck out of them," He said seriously.

"I know, and I'm going to talk with Brooke today since yesterday, she gave me this weird look when I walked out from the party," I added as I finished with my pancake and put it in the sink and went to go brush my teeth and took my car keys and I have 30 minutes to spare.

"Well, she is going to be suspicious since you are going to investigate," He shrugged.

"I guess so, but it's going to be hard to get a hold of Kira Starr, Trent and Till Thompson," I added as I went outside and the locked the door and went into my car and started it and drove to school.

"Well, you can ask Dez and Trish for help, and they can contact them to you," He suggested.

"I would let them help but they are going to be hurt also," I said disapproving.

"Well, just let them help you okay, and then you will have a lead first," He suggested as he held my hand on the steering wheel.

"You know, there is a question that I don't get, how come you just go back to your body?" I asked him very curiously.

"I don't know, but I'll try that later and see what happens, and if nothing happens that means that I have to find my killer then I can get inside my body and wait until I get out from a coma I guess," He shrugged. Then my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Ally, it's Trish, guess what happened?" Trish asked.

"What?" I asked as we almost reached to the school campus.

"Do you want the good news or bad news?" Trish asked.

"The bad news," I said. Well, the good news can help me.

"Well, you should come to your locker, because there is like a lot of target notes in your locker, and Dallas is looking for you," Trish said as she gave me the bad news. What does DallASS want.

"What's the good news?" I asked.

"Well, the good news is that Austin is out from the coma like unexpectedly," Trish added with a confusion though.

"How is out from the coma unexpectedly?" I asked Trish as I looked at Austin. I parked the car and stayed inside.

"Well, the doctor said that something must of happen to him yesterday and we don't know what happened, and his heart was like beating really face as with his breathing was like panting and he was starting to sweat," Trish added. I realize what happened, it was yesterday, we had sex no wonder he felt like that. I can't tell her that I had sex with Austin last night making him to get from a coma.

"Oh, um I'm here, I'll meet you at my locker," I added as I took the keys out and got out of the car and locked the door.

"So, yesterday event was the reason why I was out from the coma? Weird because that never happened before," He chuckled.

"Shut up," I chuckled as I opened the door and enter the hallway as I feel every bodies stares. Gosh I hate when this happens to me. I saw Trish as there was lots of sticky notes attached to it. I took them all and it was death threats to stop meddling. Well, I can't stop meddling into Austin's live if it means to get him out of the hospital and back into his body.

"I don't know how this happened but I was walking and saw many sticky notes, and luckily I was here early," Trish added.

"Who the hell did this?" I whispered.

"Hey geek, what is that? Death threats telling you to die since you are so ugly and nobody wants to sleep with you," Dallas laughed as he was walking by.

"At least, I didn't get rejected to have sex with the only hottest guy, and didn't get kick in balls crying at the party last night," I snapped back at him. He froze as everybody started laughing at him.

"What did you say to me geek?" He asked as he walk forward to me. Okay you can do this.

"I said why did you get rejected by some geek who apparently decline his offer when nobody decline his offer, so you better back off before you don't have nobody balls and dick left to have sex with anyone," I snapped. He was about to punch me as I quickly kicked him again at the same place.

"No one messes with me now," I snapped as I motion for Trish to follow me.

"You're going to regret it geek!" He yelled back at me.

"Go cry to your mom!" I yelled back. We stopped at an empty class.

"What is wrong with you?" Trish asked.

"I don't it's just that I'm getting tired of him treating me like shit and now he got what he deserved," I shrugged.

"You know I like the new you," Trish smiled.

"Well, you only get to see her when she is angry," I added as I sat down on one of the empty chairs.

"So what's bothering you?" Trish asked as she sat down next to me.

"Well, I need your help?" I asked facing her.

"What do you need help for?" Trish asked.

"Will you and Dez help me find Austin's killer?" I asked waiting for her answer.

"Sure," She shrugged.

"It's okay I get i- wait what?" I asked not believing she agreed with me.

"Sure, if it's to help Austin to come back then yeah," Trish shrugged.

"Oh okay, hey does this school have security?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" Trish asked.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked.

"Well I was wondering if we get to see the security cameras to look at the lockers, we need to know who was the one posting the notes," I answered them both.

"That is a good idea," Trish and Austin said in unison.

PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for those who review, favs and follow, I really appreciated it. Next time on the next chapter! PEACE OUT Y'ALL!


	7. Chapter 7

The Ghost I Fell In Love

Chapter 7

Sorry if I took long. I do not own anything except the plot. I wished I owned Austin & Ally. I thank those who review.

Ally's POV

We went into the office as we see staffs working.

"Hi how may I help you?" The lady in the front asked as we walked up to her.

"Well I was wondering if we get to see the security cameras?" I asked.

"Well we can't only the staff members can but since you are the straight A student we would allow you and don't tell anyone that we let you do this," The lady in the front warn.

"Don't worry, the secret is safe with me,' I smiled as she leads us to a room with television taping everything we do. The lady left as Mr and Trish started to look at taped that were recorded yesterday. Austin had left to see his body to try out what we talked about.

"Ally I found it," Trish smiled as I walked over to her and there was my locker showing in front of me. It says at 12 midnight. We fast it forward until we came across a figure wearing nothing but black clothes and shoes. The face was covered by a ski masked. We paused it as the figure turned around. It looks like a woman figure and you can see the curve of her hips.

"Wait what's that?" Trish asked as she pointed. We zoomed in at the neck and we see blonde hair sticking out.

"It looks like a blonde hair sticking out," Trish thought at she pointed at it.

"Wait, how can there be a blonde hair woman when we saw a girl trying to kill Austin not giving him oxygen and then there is a guy involved also. I'm so confuse. Maybe there is a team. Okay I need to talk to the suspects for reals," I gasped at the end.

"Wait, how do you know that there's a team?" Trish asked.

"Well Austin saw this girl who tried to kill him by taking the oxygen away, while there was a guy who knocked me down and then theres this person, and we really need to do this fast," I added as I recorded the tape into my USB and got out. We walked into the hallway as the bell rang for us to get to class. This is going to be hard.

Austin's POV

I went back to my room. I saw me sleeping there peaceful. I walked over to it as I saw my parents sitting there sleeping on the couch. I touched my arm as it went through. Maybe this is a bad idea after all. But if it helps for Ally to find my killer then I'm doing whatever it takes to find it. I laid on top of my body trying to fit it. Here goes nothing. I closed my eyes as I felt electricity shooting right through my body and into my brain. I screamed in pain as it reaches to my brain. This really hurts. After the event, I was in a white room. I looked everywhere to see nothing but white.

"Are you Austin Moon?" Someone asked me. I turned to my right as I see this person in white clothing walking up to me.

"Yeah and who are you?" I asked as I stood up from the ground.

"I'm Sarah, your guidance, and you have transported into a new dimension," Sarah added.

"Transported but how, I was trying to get inside my body that's all?" I asked in confuse.

"Yes you did and now you are allowed to choose between two options. 1) is to return back into your body and remember nothing but only remember the past when you were hit or 2) go back to your savior and help her find your killer and when she does you can come back into your body and it will start to heal as long you both confess your love or 3) you want to go to the afterlife which means I can kill you," Sarah suggested. I have to think this clearly. Maybe I will choose number 2 since I can go help Ally. But I want to choose number 1 but then I won't remember anything of her.

"I'll go with number two then," I sighed finally choosing what I wanted.

"Let me warn you, if you choose number two there is a slightest chance you may or may not remember anything that happened in the last few days," Sarah warned.

"I don't care, as long as I get to see Ally and be with her," I said in a hurry.

"Very well then," Sarah sighed as I blacked out again. I woke up in Sonic Boom as I see Ally and Trish sitting at a bench as Dez came running in with a backpack.

"Guys, okay, I have contacted Kira, Trent and Tilly, so they are coming this way to talk to you Ally," Dez said as he sat down on the chairs breathing rapidly.

"Okay, so what are we going to do then?" Ally asked as she stands up.

"Well, we could put hidden cameras here so when they confess anything then we could use it against them," Trish suggested as she shrugged.

"That's a great idea Trish," Ally smiled brightly. She just have the best adorable smile ever as I smiled widely by myself.

"Dez, do you have cameras inside your backpack?" Trish asked as she walks towards him.

"Yeah, I always bring extra camera with me," Dez nodded as he puts his backpack on top of a chair and took out a couple of small cameras.

"Alright, since we have the cameras here, let's put them in place so they won't know," Trish suggested.

Ally's Pov

After school, we went straight forward to Sonic Boom into the Practice room. Dez came a while later. Then we started planning to put the hidden cameras somewhere so they won't know. A half hour later we finished putting the hidden cameras in place. The door opened and it revealed Kira Starr, Tilly and Brooke. Where is Trent anyways. Well that doesn't matter since we have the people we needed anyways.

"Alex," Brooke said in a disgusted way.

"It's Ally, and welcome guys, we all just wanted to talk and ask a few questions only," I forced smiled as everybody took a seat.

"Why do we want to answer the questions you are asking anyways?" Tilly asked.

"Well, it's for the fanbase duh," Trish said in a duh tone.

"Alright, but why are Austin's exes here anyway?" Kira asked as I turned to her.

"Well, you guys are the one that knows him best," I lied.

"That is true," Kira nodded. Man these people are dumb.

"Well, what do you want to ask about?" Tilly asked as she folded her arms against her chest.

"WEll, do you guys know anything weird since Austin had become famous?" I asked them as I took out a pencil and a notebook.

"Well, ever since he got famous, he had lots of girls asking him for his numbers and then he had many gigs and movie audition," Kira shrugged.

"Why should we trust you, you are just someone who Austin is just fake dating for publicity?" Brooke asked with an attitude.

"Well, if you want to know, I'm not using Austin for publicity because I'm not that kind of person to do that," I admitted.

"Whatever, you may not look like that but on the inside you are probably just using him for fame and money," Brooke scoff.

"And what about you, you and Austin had broke up a day before his accident, and it looks like to me you were using him for publicity and fame?" I asked with confidence.

"Me use him, I would never because I love him," Brooke scoff.

"Oh really, then why did you two break up for? And after you came to our school, all we see with you is paparazzi people taking pictures everyday?" I asked. She scoff and stormed out.

"Well, I guess she is the bad guy then," Tilly chuckled.

"And what about you guys then?" Trish asked.

"We are innocent seriously, and why would we want to hurt Austin Moon when he did something special to us?" Kira asked.

"Well, he didn't do anything special to Tilly," Dez added as everyone looked at Tilly.

"Really?" I asked them.

"Really," Dez nodded as I looked at them.

No One's POV

Then the light in the practice room was dark. Everybody screamed as they heard a loud thump. The light was turned back on as Ally's seat was empty.

"Where's Ally?" Trish asked. As for Austin he was shocked also.

"Where did she go?" Dez asked as he was looking around. Then a phone rang as they all looked at the counter seeing Trish's blink. The caller ID was unknown.

"Who is calling you?" Tilly asked as Trish went to her phone as she shrugs and picks it up.

"Hello," Trish answered as she puts it on speaker.

"What are you thinking trying to mess up my plan? And now I have your precious Ally with me and now she is going to end up like Austin," The Deep Voice laughed evilly as it shows Ally tied up onto a chair as she has bleeding coming from her right side of the head.

"Who are you? You psychopath?" Trish asked in anger.

"That is not the problem at all, and if I see you meddle into our plan I will kill you all and I mean it," The Deep Voice person threaten as it hung up.

"Who the hell is this person?" Dez asked as he was pacing around the room.

"Well, it look like a basement when he showed it," Trish suggested as she shrugs.

"No not really. It looks like an abandon house," Brooke added as she was checking her nails.

"Well, we don't know which abandon house is it," Trish exclaimed as she is also pacing around with Dez.

"Well we should go find some abandon house to see if she is one of them," Kira suggested as she sat down. They all nodded as Austin was thinking if she was really in an abandon house. With Ally in somewhere she is held captive.

Ally's POV

I opened my eyes as I looked around to see cement walls around me. I stood up but then something something cut me off guard. There was somebody in all black clothes and a ski mask looking at me.

"Who are you?" I asked as I was getting scared.

"Well, I wanted to kidnap you since you couldn't stop meddling into Austin's death, so I took things in my own hand," The person answered as it sounded like a guy.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confuse facial.

"By what I mean is I'm going to let you suffer since you almost found out, and after I let you suffer I'm going to kill you with your little blonde man," The guy laughed as he walks towards me and tape my mouth as he went upstairs locking the door. The light was still on as I see a window that I can fit, but I have nothing to cut the ropes. I then saw something shiny at the bottom of my shoes. I look closely and it was a glass that had blood on it. I use my shoes to push it trying to get it close to me. Ugh, I can't even reach it. I remember that I had a scissor in my back pocket but a safety one. What don't blame me, I'm really strict on getting myself from getting a cut. But I hope I can get it. I reached for my safety scissors inside the pocket.

"Hey what are you doing?" The deep voice asked as that person came down from the stairs while I act innocently.

PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry if I took long to update, since I have lots of stuff going like my grad party and school, I didn't have enough time, and sorry for those who waited and I like to thank those who review, followed and faves. I LOVE YOU ALL! PEACE OUT!


End file.
